Bahamut
Personality Having been born from the bottom of society and working odd jobs from a young age to support his aging father and seven sisters has instilled Bahamut with a withdrawn, bitter dispostion in conflict with his deepseated idealistic beliefs; that every life is worth saving and nobody is truly beyond redemption, that all men are inherently good, that those who call themselves heroes are obligated to do whatever they can to help whoever they can, regardless of the risk to themselves; and his dedication to enforcing these ideals. (Also he doesn't like to let people see it but he's a total sweetheart to his family and loved ones) Some History The eldest (and only) son of a laborer and a minor mage, Bahamut was forced to work from a young age to support his family after the disappearance of his mother. Eventually, out of desperation, he turned to crime to keep his family afloat, earning him the ire of both his race's ruling government and his two eldest sisters. Soon after, out of combined shame and wanderlust, he moved off to the capital city of Rotan; hoping he could somehow make his fortune, ill-gotten or otherwise, to ensure a better life for his family. One night, after breaking into a strange little home on the outskirts of town only to find, not money, but a strange little girl living alone after the death of her grandfather, her only remaining family. Unable to leave her to her fate in good conscience, Bahamut brought her home with him and allowed her to stay; the two bonded quickly, with the girl soon declaring him her new father. That was about the last thing in Bahamut's life that he could consider normal. In the following weeks, Bahamut found himself meeting a long-supposed dead hero of legend, a terrifyingly strong dragonspawn (whom he loves with all his heart), and a seven-foot pile of scales and nymphomania; was subsequently dragged into the adventures of this group; and learned of the return of the same evil that threatened his country two centuries prior. On one hand, the guarantee of employment is nice, and the treasures he's gained on his adventures mean his family is living better than ever; on the other, he fears for the safety of both him and his adopted daughter, feeling they're both way in over their heads in a fate-of-the-world struggle that's beyond their abilities. Plus, something about that big special hero guy just doesn't seem quite right, but for whatever reason, Bahamut can't quite put his finger on it... Skills and Abilities Bahamut's skills lie significantly more in the domestic than the dramatic; things like cooking, sewing, and the like. Additionally, his outdoor pastimes such as camping and hunting have left him fit if scrawny. Privately, Bahamut also holds a deep love of fiction and aspirations of being an author, with one of his most prized possessions being a heavy leatherbound book in which he writes dozens upon dozens of stories, loosely based upon the adventures of himself and his friends. (He gets super embarassed and self conscious if anyone but him reads the book, it's adorable.) Relationship Guide *"Tiamat" Ozel - Adopted daughter *Alhaz Galsilus - Friend, unrequited crush *Do'Andr - Creepy friend *Branellus Montmarc - """"""Friend""""""" *Adalene, Kylee, Nadine, Alda, Reilly, Madison, and Lenka Ozel - Sisters Category:Characters